


Cool For The Summer

by talisha_jaynee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, canon i guess, this is just about their tattoos and the aftermath, this is not real, well what I fictitiously thought of in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes scanned around the room looking for the taller brunette before locking eyes with a half-naked Tyler lying on the small loveseat in the middle of the room.<br/>“Tell me what you want<br/>What you like<br/>It's okay<br/>I'm a little curious, too”<br/>Tyler began softly singing along to the soft piano background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  “Tyler?” Josh asked from his position in the doorway into the darkness. He had just walked into their shared dressing room after their second-to-last Blurryface tour show and was very confused as to why all the lights were off. “Tyler?” Josh tried again, reaching against the wall to his left for a light switch. As soon as he had found it and flicked it on, soft piano began playing from inside the room. Josh recognised the song from the radio quickly. His eyes scanned around the room looking for the taller brunette before locking eyes with a half-naked Tyler lying on the small loveseat in the middle of the room.

 _“Tell me what you want_  
_What you like_  
 _It's okay_  
 _I'm a little curious, too_ ”

  Tyler began softly singing along to the soft piano background.

 _“Tell me if it's wrong_  
_If it's right_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I can keep a secret, can you_?”

  He moved from his position from the couch and began slowly walking towards Josh’s shocked figure, stretching and showing off his naked upper half.  
  “Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite”

  Tyler grabbed Josh’s wrists and pulled him into the room, slowly back towards the couch, closing the door behind them. _  
“Don't tell your mother”_

  “Tyler?” Josh asked hesitantly, finally finding his voice again.

_“Kiss one another”_

  “Tyler?” Josh tried again louder.

_“Die for each other”_

  “Tyler?” Josh asked again as he was now being led backwards into the centre of the room.

_“We're cool for the summer”_

  “Tyler?!” Josh exclaimed when he was shoved down forcefully into the black loveseat with Tyler straddling his lap.  
  “ _Take me down into your paradise_  
 _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_  
 _Just something that we wanna try_  
 _'Cause you and I_  
 _We're cool for the summer_ ”

  Tyler continued singing softly and sensually, caressing Josh’s cheeks and exploring under his shirt.  
  Josh had closed his eyes now, not sure how much longer this was going to go on for. He was very confused as to why this was happening. He and Tyler had never done anything like this before. Casual flirting and joking around was usual for the two best friends, but Josh had never seen this side of Tyler before, even with his wife.  
  “ _Tell me if I won_  
 _If I did_  
 _What's my prize?_  
 _I just wanna play with you, too_ ”

  Tyler begun grinding onto Josh’s lap making the older one moan involuntarily.   
  “ _Even if they judge_  
 _Fuck it_  
 _I'll do the time_  
 _I just wanna have some fun with you_ ”

Josh felt like he had several pairs of hands in him at once, going through his hair, up his torso, along his legs. Josh needed to end this soon.  
  “ _Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_  
 _Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_ ”

  Tyler bit Josh’s neck softly, once again making the redhead moan.  
  “ _Don't tell your mother_  
 _Kiss one another_  
 _Die for each other_  
 _We're cool for the summer_ ”  
  Tyler started licking along Josh’s neck...

  ‘Okay this needs to end now,’ Josh thought. “Tyler?” He tried again, grabbing hold of the brunettes small waist, trying to move him off of his growing bulge. Josh opened his eyes now, noticing that Tyler had stopped moving and singing, the piano still playing in the background. “Tyler?”

  Tyler’s face showed hurt, defeat and betrayal all at once, “What?”

  Josh wasn’t expecting that aggression from the taller man and jumped a bit at the tone.

  “What?” Tyler asked again, now sounding impatient.

  Josh swallowed, “Uh, well, uh,” he stuttered, trying to think of the nicest way to ask, “Well I was just wondering what you were doing?”

  “What does it look like Josh?” Tyler responded.

  Josh’s anxiety was starting to surface. He didn’t want Tyler to be angry with him, but he also didn’t want Tyler straddling him. “Well, uh, that’s what I’m kind of confused about,” Josh replied, looking away from the hurt on Tyler’s face.

  “Oh,” was all Tyler could say before he got off of Josh quickly and moved to the other side of the room, “I thought…” he trailed off.

  “You thought what?” Josh asked looking up once again, trying to understand his best friend’s motives.

  Tyler shrugged not looking at Josh anymore, “I mean… we got each other’s names tattooed on each other… I tattooed you and you tattooed me… I thought…”

  Now Josh understood what was going on with his band mate, “you thought that we were, like, a thing?”

  “Maybe,” Tyler’s voice was so small now Josh had trouble hearing him.

  “Tyler, you’re my best friend,” Josh tried to cheer him up, “nothing will ever change that.” He got up off the couch and moved slowly towards Tyler, trying not to startle him. “I love you man.”

  Tyler still didn’t look up, “I thought it was a different love…” he trailed off again.

  “I’m sorry if I made you believe that,” Josh sighed moving incredibly slowly across the room, “I really am sorry.”

  “You said these would make us official,” Tyler whispered more to himself than Josh, “you said we would be official after these tattoos.”

  “I meant officially a band Ty,” Josh replied, “it was meant to be a dumb joke.”

  “Oh,” Tyler whispered again, and Josh could hear the tears in his voice.

  “I never meant for any of this, I swea-“

  Tyler suddenly looked up into Josh’s face, red and tear-stained, cutting his sentence short “We have been flirting for years, talking about our future with all those stupid cats and the band and being together forever,” He began shouting, making Josh stop in his tracks “Did you mean all that? Or was it all a joke to you? All the ‘I love you’s’ and the growing old together and the tight hugs and the sharing beds. All of it, was it a joke to you? I thought… I thought…”

  Josh felt tears begin to well in his eyes at seeing his best friend in so much pain. His anxiety was high and he didn’t know how to help the troubled man. “I’m sorry,” he tried again, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

  Tyler laughed loudly, “Do you wanna know the funniest part Jishwa? I thought that I had stuffed up our relationship by getting married. But we continued flirting and planning our future together and I thought maybe you were waiting for me to make a move. That you were too afraid to start this thing and were waiting for me. So I plan this stupid tattoo idea, get the whole clique involved, get your name tattooed basically on my butt and now I realise how wrong I was. I feel so stupid.”

  Josh was gobsmacked, he was speechless. He had no idea that this is Tyler had felt for all those years. He was a terrible best friend.

  “I’m just…” Tyler whispered again, before making his way past Josh out of the dressing room and into the maze of corridors.

  Josh thought about following his best friend, but decided that that was the worst thing to do at this moment, so he sat back down onto the couch that his best friend was seductively dancing on a few minutes ago and continued listening to the stupid piano music, wiping his tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol soz but i think imma write another chapter to end this all nicely or something  
> also sorry this is so lazily written i just wanted to write this down as quickly as possible
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

  Their last show on tour should have been filled with pranks and jokes and fun, but instead Josh was playing his drums in the most robotic, tense, dull show ever. Yeah, they decided to prank the openers Finish Ticket, and Tyler had ad-libbed some speech about Halloween and everyone being normal tonight, but really the usual connection of Tyler and Josh wasn't there. And everyone could see it.

  Josh sighed, wiping the sweat from his face before sitting in tonights venues dressing room, noticing how it was an almost exact replica of last nights room. He heard the door swing open to his left. "Man, these rooms all look the same, right?" He asked to whoever had walked in without looking. He heard the newcomer make a short grunt in agreement. Josh continued wiping his face and arms and spoke again, "I mean this is the exact same layout and almost the exact same couch and-" Josh looked up to see Tyler standing awkwardly in the door frame. There had never been an awkward encounter between the two men before so Josh didn't really know what to do.

  A few unbearably uncomfortable seconds past before Tyler spoke. "I just wanted to apologize to you man," he simply stated.

  "Uh," Josh stuttered, "sure I guess."

  Tyler's stance obviously relaxed with Josh's acceptance and he moved into the room seating himself next to Josh on the small couch. "This does look a lot like last night's couch," he replied casually.

  Josh sighed, happy now that things were back to normal between the two boys. He felt like hell the past 24 hours not being able to speak to Tyler without feeling anxious, or not being able to show any signs of affection, worried that it will hurt Tyler. "I feel like every venue has to have this couch at least somewhere backstage, it must be in the rule book."

  Tyler laughed at the joke loudly, not like last night, which was filled with hate and anger, but with pure happiness. "We have to check every single arena next tour for it now."

  "D'ya reckon Madison Square Garden has one?" Josh continued.

  Tyler shoved him playfully, the first bit of contact since last night, "Of course, you said it was in the hand book and if they do we have to bring it on stage with us."

  "I'm gonna play my drums from it," Josh decided, making Tyler laugh again.

  "Okay," Tyler replied between giggles, "good luck with that."

  "Thank you," Josh smiled back proudly. 

  Tyler took a few moments to calm down before speaking again, "thanks man."

  Josh looked at him puzzled, "for what?"

  "Not telling anyone."

  Josh's face changed to surprised, "Dude I would never, c'mon you know me!"

  "Yeah," Tyler sighed, looking down into his lap, "I just wanted to thank you anyway."

  Silence filled the room again for a few seconds before Josh broke it, "why did you choose that song?"

  "Sorry?" Tyler asked looking back up at him.

  "The Demi song," Josh explained, "why that one?"

  "Oh, uhm," Tyler stuttered, face turning red, "I don't know... I thought it was kind of sexy?" He replied making it sound more like a question than an answer.

  "Really?" Josh smiled, his eyes crinkled, "Is that all?"

  Tyler looked down again avoiding eye contact with Josh, "maybe... I also heard you singing it... a few nights ago... in the shower..."

  Now it was Josh's turn to laugh loudly, "I so knew that," He called, "I knew you sang it because of that."

  "Shut up," Tyler replied softly, playfully pushing Josh again. 

  The silence was still a little uncomfortable so Josh hurriedly thought of something to talk about. "You know I'm going to think about you when I shit now, right?"

  "What?" Tyler replied smiling.

 Josh did not think this new topic through. "Like every time I sit down to poop I'm going to see you name," Josh explained quickly, "every single time."

  Tyler giggled, "well you didn't think that one through very well then did you?" he teased.

  "I kinda like it though," Josh sighed looking down a his new uncovered tattoo.

  "What, thinking of me when you take a dump?"

  Josh smiled, stilling looking at his knee, "Not just that, but like just thinking about you at the most random of times whenever I look down, or see a photo of myself with my knee exposed, or just when I'm pooping." He sighed, "I like thinking about you."

  "Well I like thinking about you too Josh," Tyler sighed, placing his head on the older boys shoulder.

  Josh looked across from his knee to Tyler's and saw the thin fragile hand of his best friend. He didn't know why he did it, or even what it meant, but Josh grabbed hold of Tyler's right hand with his left, lacing their fingers together. He felt Tyler stiffen on his shoulder, but after a few seconds, Tyler relaxed back into Josh, snuggling into the crook where his neck meets his body. "I love you Ty."

  "I love you too Jish," Tyler sighed. "But I also kind of hate you."

  "Wait, what?" Josh asked surprised, "why?"

  Tyler kept his head on the redheads shoulder as he spoke, "well because of you we didn't play well on our last show, and I bet people were disappointed. I haven't even checked twitter yet, I'm too nervous."

  Josh began rubbing his thumb lightly on the older mans hand to calm him down, "Hey we have a-whole-nother tour here soon, our arena tour, we can make it up to them if you want, okay?"

  "With your new black couches you'll be playing from?" Tyler teased.

  "Exactly, we don't need any other tricks or stunts if we have that next tour."

  Tyler felt Josh's body bounce with laughter. "Fine, but we have to make it up okay?"

  "Okay Ty, okay," Josh replied. "I still love you though, even though you hate me for something that was your own fault."

  Tyler huffed, "was not, you were so leading me on."

  "I was not," Josh defended.

  "Was too."

  "Was not."

  "Was too."

  "Okay maybe a little."

  "Was too- wait what?" Tyler asked lifting his head.

  Josh chuckled, "knew that would shut you up."

  "You're a bully." Tyler pouted.

  "Yeah maybe," Josh shrugged "but I'm still your best friend."

  "Well you have to be now, I have your stupid grammatically incorrect name tattooed on me."

  "And that's what true friendship is," Josh chuckled.

  "Ugh fine," Tyler resumed his position on Josh's shoulder, "still was all your fault."

  "Tyler I swear - "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is it lemme know if ya want more of this crapfest

**Author's Note:**

> lol soz but i think imma write another chapter to end this all nicely or something  
> also sorry this is so lazily written i just wanted to write this down as quickly as possible
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com)


End file.
